


больно не будет

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, alekseev, melovin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hanahaki!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ханахаки!ауу мира нет ни вкуса, ни цвета; только цветочно-травяное, только карминовое





	больно не будет

это  _ не _ должны были быть розы.

 

это  _ не _ должен был быть костя.

 

никита представлял все как-то иначе: днями, месяцами, годами — думал о цветах, и в этом не было ничего стыдного: в том, чтобы любить кого-то, нет вины. и он, наверное, ждал этого момента больше, чем чуда, потому что кроме того, что был предан моменту, чувству, никита жаждал, чтобы оно его поглотило. он бы даже сопротивляться не стал, этой ненормальной радости неизбежной боли безответной любви. любовь, не получившая ответа — самая искренняя: ты не получаешь ничего взамен, но продолжаешь. чувствовать и растить цветы, пока сам не становишься ими. 

 

ничего красивого в том, как кого-то выворачивает наизнанку цветами и полощет вплоть до кровавых луж на мостовой, нет. но он относился к этому как к ожиданию неотвратимого, возвращался к долгим годам учебы, к невероятному облегчению, что приходило на смену волнению, стоило экзамену начаться. бежать некуда, двери закрыты — безвыходность положения пленила его больше всего, в ней не оставалось выбора и места сомнению. шагов назад никто не делает. и оценок за любовь тоже никто не ставит; никита не старается быть жертвой, выстрадать все, что в нем пустило росток, со слезами прощения. поэтому когда настает его черед, свою любовь никита ненавидит. но мокрым бордовым лепесткам не удивляется. в них нет ничего изящного, поэтичного — тоже. но они позволяют ему выдохнуть и больше не возвращаться к стягивающей живот тревоге. 

 

на руках — красное. в зеркале — рябь от лихорадочной дрожи тела. страха больше нет, есть только спазмы и больше ничего. даже любви. никита отворачивается от нее, того, в какой форме она пришла — вульгарно-тошнотворной, едва ли не гротескной форме очищенной от примесей страсти. цвета лужи крови на мостовой и льда — чужих глаз. матовое стекло бутылки, потускневшее от времени.

 

никита всегда любил полевые цветы — за простую красоту, в которой нет двойного дна, опасной скрытой стороны, способной вынуть душу незаметно, шаг за шагом, и так, что сам, не сумев развеять морок, не заметив его, отдаешь — и никогда не любил розы. заочно и просто так; их ему никогда не дарили. 

 

на языке остается лепесток, последний на сегодня или еще нет. у мира нет ни вкуса, ни цвета; только цветочно-травяное, только карминовое.

 

черное пальто скрадывает фигуру, превращает тело в бескрайнюю ночь, человека — во тьму, любовь — в отторжение и сжатые губы. они не дрожат и не сомневаются, ничто не напоминает его самого, только если. от кости — зови меня меловин — пахнет дорогим парфюмом и цветами, и этот запах не перебить ничем, никита знает. от него пахнет точно так же, за версту тянет болезненным, несчастливым чувством, в котором нот разочарования больше, чем чего бы то ни было. он тоже ждал кого-то другого.

 

костя никогда не зовет его по имени, а коротко, скомканно произносит фамилию, так, словно хочет скорее от нее отделаться, не перекатывать во рту слово, которое, похоже, причиняет вполне физически ощутимый дискомфорт —  _ алексеев _ . еще ни разу собственная фамилия не казалась никите такой далекой, и он догадывается, это несложно: костя знает и молчит, а когда не молчит, все равно не говорит ничего хорошего, и в этом тоже нет вины. просто иногда получается не так и не с теми. 

  
и когда ему наконец это говорят:  _ ни-ки-та _ , в три слога, по одному бешеному болезненному сокращению сердца в горле на каждый, все лепестки выходят наружу. внутри остаются ветви.


End file.
